List of Daily Star Judge Dredd daily serials
The following is a list of the daily strips which told a continuing story, along with the strip syndication number, where known. Stories *Alien Tongues (1 - 65) *Pyro (66 - 129) *Weirdies! (130 - 194)2000AD Online Forums *The Mean Machine! (195 - 254) *Bride of Death (255 - 321) *Vigilante (322 - 399) *A Guide to Mega-City law (400 - 473) *Crime of Passion (474 - 515) *Fat City (516 - 597) *The Cursed Earth (598 - 675) *Undercity (676 - 753) *The Menagerie (754 - 828) *The Monster Maker (829 - 906) *Heartbeat (907 - 984) *Death of a Salesman (985 - 1062) *The Real Judge Dredd (1063 - 1139) *Hot Rocks (1140 - 1217) *The Elephant Man (1218 - 1294) *Who Dunnit? (1295 - 1372) *The Sheriff of Festering Hole (1373 - 1429) *Cybo! (1430 - 1470) *Nice & Eezy does it! (1471 - 1513) *The Stookie War! (1514 - 1555) *Return of the Peeper (1556 - 1598) *How to be a Monster (1599 - 1640) *Assault on Sector House 13 (1641 - 1682) *Chaos Carnival (1683 - 1724) *Reform School Reunion (1725 - 1766) *Blood of Nosferatu (1767 - 1808) *The Accident Men (1809 - 1850) *Death to the Judges (1851 - 1892) *The KKK Krimes (1893 - 1934) *Vic Slaughter's Big Night Out (1935 - 1976) *Hondo City Nightmare (1977 - 2018) *Fite Nite (2019 - 2060) *Night of the Living Dredd (2061 - 2102) *Brute Force (2103 - 2144) *Mega-City Heat (2145 - 2186) *Char Wars (2187 - 2228) *The Poverty Trap (2229 - 2270) *The Underworld Rises! (2271 - 2312) *Death Station (2313 - 2354) *Night of the Futant (2355 - 2396) *Corpulance Inc. (2297 - 2338) *Pritzy's Honour (2339 - 2380) *Breakout (2381 - 2422) *Robo-Dredd (2423 - 2464) *The Big Hit (2465 - 2506) *Assault on Sector 13 (2507 - 2548) *Perp Watch (2549 - 2590) *Wanted - Judge Dredd (2591 - 2632) *The Judge and The Jury (2663 - 2674) *Marked for Death (2675 - 2716) *Mean as Sin (2717 - 2758) *Nutty City One (2759 - 2794) *The Dead Judge's Society (2795 - 2836) *Muggable Willy (2837 - 2878) *Dead Mans Boots (2879 - 2890) *Block Law (2921 - 2961) *Spirit of Vengeance (2962 - 3002) *Teutronic Knights (3003 - 3044) *The Long Walk (3045 - 3086) *Euroball 2118! (3087 - 3128) *Slugheads! (3129 - 3170) *Jimpy (3171 - 3212) *Strangers on a Zoom Train (3213 - 3254) *Progeny (3255 - 3297) *Sleeper (3298 - 3338) *Day of the Dragon (3339 - 3380) *Leviathan (3381 - 3422) *Hab-zone (3423 - 3464) *? (3516) *Predators (3549 - 3564) *Sexwar (3465 - 3506) *Bodysnatchers (3507 - 3548) *Shadows (3549 - 3589) *Zoom Blitz (3590 - 3631) *Robomania (3632 - 3673) *Smashball (3674 - 3698) *The Blackwood Incident (3716 - ?) *X-files / Judge Dredd Cross Over (4405? - ? See Also *List of Daily Star Judge Dredd weekly stories References Category:Judge Dredd (Daily Star) Category:Lists of stories Category:Newspaper serials